Live video, such as news, can generate high revenue and/or interest on television and on the Internet. In order to obtain live media content transmissions, many organizations such as television (TV) station, send camera crews to different locations where events of interest are occurring. The camera crews can take live video obtained at the location and then broadcast the live video. Such live video transmission can be sent over cable, satellite or other data networks.